


Any Heart (Strong Enough)

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x20, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:   Von langsamen Tänzen, letzten Chancen und der Bedeutung von Traditionen.2x20 'Prom Queen' / 'Rivalen der Krone'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any Heart (Strong Enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101622) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> .
> 
> Obwohl dieser SadieHawkins-Vorfall für Blaine der Grund war, die Schule zu wechseln und Blaine, als Kurt ihn zum Ball einlädt, alles andere als begeistert ist, wird doch in der gesamten Serie in keinster Weise mehr Bezug darauf genommen, so als hätte Blaine damals kein körperliches und seelisches Trauma erlitten. So sehr sich Blaine auch am Rand der Tanzfläche und auf der Bühne vom Rhythmus der Musik vereinnahmen lässt, so wird doch in der kurzen (hier zitierten) Sequenz, als Kurt die Tanzpaare und vor allem David und Santana beobachtet, deutlich, dass er sich auch ein wenig unwohl fühlt und nervös zu sein scheint.

 

 

 

"Wir sollten tanzen", sagte Blaine mit lauter Stimme, schrie es fast, damit Tyler ihn bei der Musik überhaupt hören konnte, die aus den schlechten Lautsprechern der Schule rauschte und von den Wänden der Cafeteria seltsam widerhallte. "Also, jetzt gleich. Zu diesem Lied."

" _'Love Hurts'_ , Blaine?" fragte Tyler und als Blaine zu ihm hinüber sah, hatte Tyler die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und diesen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck, der in Blaines Bauch immer Motten und Schmetterlinge und andere ..... Flatterdinger erwachen ließ. Aber Tyler grinste auch, er grinste und war gleichzeitig unschlüssig, und die Schmetterlinge machten jetzt wirklich schon Überstunden und Tyler musste einfach ja sagen, Blaine konnte es spüren. "Wirklich?"

"Natürlich _'Love Hurts'_ ", verteidigte sich Blaine, aber auch er lächelte. "Das ist der ultimative HighSchool-Schmusesong. Er ist der wichtigste Teil dieses ganzen ...." er zeigte mit der Hand in den Raum, auf billige Kleider und Khaki-Hosen, zu weite Hemden mit hässlichen Krawatten. "Sadie Hawkins-Erlebnisses."

Tyler grinste immer noch. "Das klingt wie ein Bandname. Wie eine richtig schlechte Country-Band. Mit Synthesizern und Steel-Gitarren."

Blaine wollte diesen Gedanken gerade weíter verfolgen, aber das hier war viel zu wichtig, um sich ablenken zu lassen. Er holte tief Luft und spielte seine Trumpfkarte aus. "Außerdem ist _'Love Hurts'_ immer das letzte Lied des Abends, wenn wir also jetzt nicht tanzen, dann .... ich meine, _wenn_ du überhaupt tanzen willst; wir müssen nicht, aber ich dachte ...."

Tylers Lächeln wurde weicher und er ergriff Blaines Hand. "Wirklich, Blaine? Du kannst dir keine andere Gelegenheit vorstellen, bei der Du und ich miteinander tanzen könnten, außer heute Abend? Also, Homecoming, zum Beispiel......der Winterball ........ Abschlussball, vielleicht?"

Blaine zuckte nur die Schultern, obwohl er ganz fürchterlich rot wurde, die Hand immer noch fest in Tylers Griff. "Bis dahin dauert es aber noch richtig lange. Ich meine, was, wenn du von einem Bus überfahren wirst? Oder ich von einem Bus überfahren werde? Oder wir beide von einem Bus überfahren werden? Ich mein' ja nur; man weiß nie, was noch so alles passiert."

"Na dann", Tyler zog Blaine an der Hand auf die Tanzfläche und zog ihn an sich, so dass Blaine seinen freien Arm an Tylers Rücken und den Kopf an seine Schulter legen konnte. "Ich nehme an, dann sollten wir diesen Moment mal besser nutzen. Er könnte unsere letzte Chance sein."

"Ja", flüsterte Blaine und hauchte das Wort ganz zart in die Schulter von Tylers Anzugjacke. Tyler hielt immer noch Blaines Hand, und er hatte den Arm um Blaines Taille gelegt, ihn ganz nah an sich gezogen, so dass sie sich berührten. Und sie würden noch öfter so tanzen, er wusste es. Immer und immer wieder, wie Tyler gesagt hatte – Homecoming, Winterball, Abschlussball. Aber falls es doch etwas wie diesen Bus geben sollte, oder etwas ähnliches – nur für den Fall – schloss Blaine die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und versuchte, sich alles einzuprägen.

_Das Beste daraus machen._

Neben ihnen lachte jemand und Blaine legte den Kopf noch fester an Tylers Schulter und ignorierte sie.

 

*** * ***

 

Das Komische ist – eigentlich ist er überhaupt nicht nervös.

Oder eher – er _ist_ nervös – aber aus ganz anderen Gründen.

Er ist nervös, weil sie gerade den ersten langsamen Tanz des Abends spielen, die Leute sich in Paaren auf der Tanzfläche zusammen finden und Kurt direkt neben ihm steht und einfach umwerfend aussieht. Und all die Motten, Schmetterlinge und anderen Flattertiere versammeln sich wieder in Blaines Bauch, lassen seine Handflächen feucht werden und seinen Atem stocken. Und ja, da ist ein Teil von ihm – der Teil, der immer noch das Radio ausmacht, wenn er _Nazareth_ hört, dem schlecht wird, wenn er eine Ballszene im Fernsehen sieht – der ihn anschreit, aufzuhören. Gar nicht erst darüber nachzudenken. Es nicht noch einmal geschehen zu lassen. Aber dieser Teil lässt sich überraschend leicht ignorieren, wenn der ganze Rest von ihm sich so sehr danach sehnt, mit Kurt Hummel zu tanzen, dass er kaum noch atmen kann.

Er glaubt, dass es ein gutes Zeichen ist.

"Willst du – "

Kurt unterbricht ihn, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört; wahrscheinlich hat er ihn wirklich nicht gehört, um fair zu sein. "Ist es nicht klasse, wie bunt gemischt der Ball dieses Jahr ist?"

Er klingt so voller Hoffnung, als versuche er immer noch, Blaine zu überzeugen, mitzukommen, obwohl Blaine doch schon hier ist, und der Klang seiner Stimme raubt Blaine irgendwie die Worte. "Es gibt für jeden jemanden", bemerkt er und will es gerade nochmal versuchen, als Kurt weiter redet.

"Auch, wenn es eine Lüge ist." Kurts Blick ruht auf Santana und Karofsky; Karofsky sieht direkt zu Kurt herüber und Santana sieht niemanden an, nicht Karofsky, und ganz bestimmt nicht Brittany, die mit einem anderen Mädchen nur wenige Schritte entfernt tanzt, als wollte sie etwas beweisen.

"Ja", antwortet Blaine und holt tief Luft, denn wenn Britanny mit einem Mädchen tanzt, dann kann Blaine doch auch mit einem Jungen tanzen, oder? Dieser Ball ist für alle......... Das ist nicht der Sadie Hawkins-Tanz. "Du, Kurt, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du — — "

Aber dann schaut Kurt ihn an. Er schaut ihm direkt ins Gesicht und die Frage erstirbt ihm auf der Zunge.

Und es sollte doch ganz einfach sein, denn Kurt hat ihn ja schon zum Abschlussball eingeladen und er freut sich so sehr darüber und Blaine ist ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass Kurt ja sagen wird. Aber Blaine fehlen plötzlich die Worte, nicht weil er es nicht will, sondern, weil er es so sehr will und nicht weiß, wie er es machen soll.

"Ja, Blaine?" fragt Kurt mit leiser, immer noch hoffnungsvoller Stimme.

"Ich hab nur ......" Blaine greift nach Kurts Hand, denn das hat ihm das letzte Mal auch geholfen, als er in so einer Zwickmühle war. Jemand kichert hinter seinem Rücken; er ignoriert es. "Du siehst so großartig aus, und ich weiß, dass ich von deinem Ensemble zunächst nicht so begeistert war wie ich hätte sein sollen, aber es sieht wirklich fantastisch aus, und ich— —"

"Blaine, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sagt Kurt und sieht ihn besorgt an. "Ehrlich. Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen sollte, dann ja wohl ich. Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir gefallen ist, hierher zu kommen und ich hätte dich nicht so drängen sollen, und— — "

"Ich bin froh, dass du mich gedrängt hast", sagt Blaine und nimmt Kurts andere Hand, denn eine ist jetzt einfach nicht genug. Er braucht beide Hände und den Rest von Kurt auch noch. Er braucht alles, was er kriegen kann. "Ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin, mit dir und ich – – ich wollte wissen, ob du – – vielleicht – – "

Rachel schmettert das letzte _Don't come back at all_ und hält die Schlussnote eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang aus und Blaine macht ein langes Gesicht. "Ich hab jetzt das ganze Lied lang durchgequatscht", sagt er schließlich mit unglücklichem Blick und lässt die Schultern hängen. "Stimmts?"

Kurt lächelt ihn an – warm und freundlich und süß – und verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines. "Hast du .... wolltest du mich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe und blickt auf seine Schuhe. "Ja", seufzt er. "Ja, irgendwie schon ..... ich bin, glaub ich, immer noch nicht gut mit diesem ganzen Romantik-Kram."

"Eigentlich machst du das ganz gut", sagt Kurt und drückt seine Hand. "Egal, mach dir keinen Kopf. Es ist noch früh. Wir werden ..... wir tanzen einfach zum nächsten Lied. Außer, Puck singt wirklich _'Love Hurts'_ als zweites Lied." Kurt schüttelt sich übertrieben. "Im Ernst, dieses Lied. Es ist so ein Klischee."

"Ja", sagt Blaine und versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie allein schon der Name des Liedes eine schwere Last auf seine Schultern zu laden scheint, aber anscheinend ist es ihm anzusehen. Denn Kurt hat diesen Blick, als versuchte er, alle von Blaines Geheimnissen zu ergründen. Blaine hat Mühe, ein Lächeln für ihn zustande zu bringen. "Aber wir tanzen trotzdem, oder?"

"Wir werden tanzen", verspricht Kurt und für einen Moment denkt Blaine, dass Kurt ihn küssen will – keinen richtigen Kuss, aber vielleicht auf die Wange oder so. Aber dann hört er wieder Lachen, diesmal lauter als vorher und sie fahren auseinander. Kurt sieht über seine Schulter nach hinten, dann auf seinen Füße und dann endlich zu Blaine, in aufrechter, entschlossener Haltung. Und er nimmt Blaine bei der Hand und sagt. "Komm schon, Zeit für dich, auf diese Bühne zu kommen."

Blaine lässt sich durch die Menge ziehen, konzentriert sich auf Kurts Hand in seiner und versucht, an nichts anderes zu denken.

*** * ***

 

Er folgt Brittany von der Bühne herunter in die aufgeregte Menge der New Directions. Alle reden durcheinander, schimpfen und gestikulieren. Als erstes hält Blaine Ausschau nach Kurt, aber er ist nirgends zu sehen, was seltsam ist. Er dreht sich zu Rachel um, um sie zu fragen, ob sie etwas weiß, aber plötzlich steht eine raschelnde Wolke aus blauem Chiffon und blondem Haar zwischen ihnen und Blaine versteht mit einem Mal Kurts Anspielungen auf 'Hurrikan Quinn'.

"Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Rachel?" fragt sie, und obwohl sie gar nicht so groß ist, überragt sie Rachel doch irgendwie und Blaine will gerade dazwischen gehen, als Mercedes ihn am Arm packt und zurück zieht – weg von dem drohenden Zickenkrieg. "Ist es das, was du wolltest? Mich vor der ganzen Schule blamieren?"

"Quinn – – " und es ist seltsam, wie Rachels mitfühlender Blick ihn sofort an Kurt erinnert, der auch jedesmal weich wird, wenn er jemandem gegenüber steht, der verletzt ist, selbst, wenn er allen Grund hätte, diese Person zu hassen. "Ich habe nicht .... ich würde nie ...."

"Glückwunsch, du hast es geschafft", sagt Quinn verbittert. "Ich hoffe, es hat Spaß gemacht, mein Leben zu ruinieren." Dann rennt sie mit wehendem Rock und unter Gelächter und Getuschel aus dem Saal. Und so sehr es ihn auch verwirrt und besorgt, Blaine muss ihren Abgang einfach bewundern. Es ist das Kleid – die Art, wie die vielen Lagen hellblauen Chiffons sie umwirbeln, als sie davonrennt. Hurrikan Quinn, in der Tat.

Er sieht sich erneut nach Kurt um, aber er ist nicht da. Und Finn auch nicht, wird Blaine mit einem Mal bewusst. Finn ist auch weg.

"Ich ..... ich rede mit Quinn", sagt Sam und klopft Rachel beschwichtigend auf die Schulter. "Ich glaube, sie ist nur ..... ich rede mit ihr." Er zwängt sich durch die Menge hindurch und Rachel starrt ihm hinterher. Und alle anderen starren Rachel an und tuscheln hinter vorgehaltener Hand, und obwohl Blaine eigentlich am allgemeinen Tratsch nicht interessiert ist, wüsste er doch gerne, was hier los ist.

"Also im Ernst jetzt", flüstert er Mercedes zu. "Was ist hier los? Was hab ich verpasst? Und wo ist Kurt?"

Mercedes zieht Blaine zurück auf die Tanzfläche, als Tina ihre Solonummer beginnt; Blaine ist nicht sicher, aber er glaubt, dass es eine Nummer von _The Cure_ ist. Er hält einen Augenblick inne, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sie nicht wieder ausbuhen, so wie vor ein paar Wochen bei der 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten', aber dann legt Mercedes ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und ihm wird klar, dass er mit ihr tanzen sollte. "Mein Lieber", sagt sie, als Blaine seine Hände an ihre Taille legt, "was du hier verpasst hast, sind ungefähr zwei Jahre Drama und Liebeswirren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auch nur halb so froh wäre, Single zu sein, wenn ich diesen Verrückten nicht Woche für Woche dabei zugesehen hätte, wie sie miteinander Schluss machen, sich wieder versöhnen, wieder miteinander Schluss machen, in wechselnder Konstellation und immer und immer wieder. Das gibt einem Mädchen genügend Gründe, der Liebe für immer abzuschwören."

"Mercedes, du solltest die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass – – ", Blaine bricht ab, bevor er noch richtig in Fahrt kommt, denn Mercedes wirft ihm diesen Blick zu und er hat nicht Mumm genug – ist nicht wie Kurt – um sich zu widersetzen. "Das hast du schon öfter gehört, oder?"

"Fang gar nicht erst damit an", sagt sie und schüttelt den Kopf. "Aber ich verzeihe dir noch einmal, wenn auch nur, weil du und Kurt so hoffnungslos ineinander verliebt seid, dass es offensichtlich eurem Verstand geschadet hat." Das erinnert Blaine wiederum daran, dass er immer noch nicht weiß, wo Kurt ist – nicht, dass er Mercedes nicht mag, er mag sie sogar sehr, aber eigentlich sollte er mit seinem Freund tanzen. Erneut sucht er mit den Augen die Menge ab auf der Suche nach einem karierten Kilt oder nietenbesetzter Jacke, als Mercedes sein Kinn ergreift und ihn zwingt, sie anzuschauen. "Und nein. Er ist noch nicht wieder hier. Er ist ..... Er spricht mit Finn. Draußen auf dem Parkplatz."

Blaine legt besorgt die Stirn in Falten. "Spricht mit ihm, wie in _mit ihm reden_ , oder spricht mit ihm, wie – – "

"Wie in ...tritt Finn gehörig in den Hintern, weil er beim Ball eine Schlägerei angefangen hat und rausgeworfen worden ist", fällt Mercedes ihm ins Wort, sie scheint sich darüber zu freuen. Blaine müsste sie dafür tadeln, aber seine Gedanken fliegen in eine ganz andere Richtung.

"Warte", sagt er. "Er.... _was_? Mit _wem_? Und ...." er blinzelt und ein schrecklicher Gedanke erfüllt ihn. "Warte. Wenn Finn rausgeworfen wurde ..... ich meine Kurt würde nicht mit ihm nachhause gehen, oder? Er kommt wieder."

"Ach, Süßer", seufzt Mercedes und tätschelt ihm die Wange. In der Nähe ertönt wieder Gelächter und Blaine muss die Menge einfach weiter nach Kurt absuchen. "Glaub mir, er würde dich nie im Leben einfach so hier zurücklassen. Er wird gleich kommen."

Blaine atmet tief ein und schafft es, Mercedes ein schwaches Lächeln zu schenken. "Okay", sagt er. "Ja, natürlich, du hast recht."

Mercedes schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Hoffnungslos verliebt", wiederholt sie lächelnd.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt ist immer noch verärgert und hat hochrote Wangen, als sie sich mit den restlichen New Directions versammeln, um die Wahl des Königspaares zu verfolgen. Es fällt Blaine schwer, den Blick der Bühne zuzuwenden, wenn Kurt so außer sich ist. So sehr es ihm missfällt, dass Kurt abgelenkt ist – – immerhin schaffte er es, seinen Ärger besser zu kontrollieren als Quinn.

"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", murmelt Kurt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Ich meine .... ich nehme mal an, das erklärt, wieso er glaubt, dass ich dich einfach so mit Sam betrügen würde, weil er so absolut unfähig ist, sich zu entscheiden, aber ..... Und er hat wirklich geglaubt, dass ich das nicht meinem Dad erzählen werde? Will er mich etwa auf den Arm nehmen? Und selbst wenn ich nichts sagen würde – er würde es selbst nach 10 Sekunden zugeben, er ist so ein schlechter Lügner. Warum sollte ich also meinen Dad belügen, nur damit er – – "

"Ach, komm schon", sagt Blaine, ergreift Kurt am Ellbogen und versucht, ihm die Arme von der Brust zu ziehen. "Beim Abschlussball geht es doch um den Spaß und nicht ums Drama. Was immer Finn getan hat ..... Vergiss es. Lass uns das Beste machen aus der Zeit, die uns noch bleibt und ... naja ... Spaß haben. Miteinander."

"Mmmh", seufzt Kurt, aber er lässt die Arme sinken und Blaines Hand hält ihn sanft am Handgelenk fest. Er schafft es sogar, Blaine anzulächeln, ganz sachte. "Ich glaube, ich schulde dir auch noch einen Tanz, stimmt's?"

"Mindestens einen", sagt Blaine, als die Kandidaten für Ballkönig und -königin die Bühne betreten. "Vielleicht auch zwei. Oder sogar drei."

Kurts Lächeln wird breiter. "Nicht so gierig", neckt er und lehnt sich so nahe an Blaine heran, dass ihre Schultern sich fast berühren. Und Blaine lauscht in die Menge – – er ist immer auf der Hut – – aber diesmal hört er kein Gelächter.

Eigentlich macht es ihn fast ein wenig nervös, aber ihm wird klar, dass jeder hier viel zu beschäftigt ist mit dem Abschlussball-Königinnen-Drama, um ihm und Kurt Beachtung zu schenken. Für einen kurzen Moment scheint niemand Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen.

Direktor Figgins ist merkwürdig begeistert von der Tatsache, dass Karofsky zum Ballkönig gewählt wurde, wenn man bedenkt, dass er ein Mobber ist, ein Arsch, der tatsächlich schon der Schule verwiesen worden war, und Blaines Finger spannen sich fester um Kurts Handgelenk. "Tja", murmelt Kurt, mit störrisch hochgerecktem Kinn. "Das ist dann wohl ein Punkt für die, die sich immer noch im Schrank verstecken."

"Ja", sagt Blaine und sieht zu Santana in der Reihe der Königin-Anwärterinnen. Sie strahlt, ihre Augen leuchten und er ist froh, dass sie gewonnen hat, denn eigentlich mag er sie gut leiden. Sie hat viel für Kurt getan, wenn auch aus ziemlich selbstsüchtigen Gründen. Dennoch, der anschließende Tanz des Königspaares wird wohl etwas peinlich werden und Blaine überlegt, ob er Kurt vielleicht in eine ruhige Ecke ziehen soll, so dass sie die ganze Sache einfach ignorieren können, als ihm auffällt, dass absolute Stille im Saal herrscht. Seine Nervosität weicht einer beginnenden Panik.

"Kurt Hummel", sagt der Direktor in einem fast schon grimmigen Tonfall und plötzlich wird Blaine von dem Scheinwerferlicht getroffen, das Kurt in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stellt.

Die Mädchen auf der Bühne starren sprachlos zu ihnen herüber und Kurt steht einfach nur da. Das Licht lässt seine Haut ganz bleich aussehen, und er sieht so zerbrechlich aus, so entsetzt und er zittert. Kurt zittert. Und als ihm endlich der Groschen fällt – als Blaine klar wird, was hier gerade passiert ist, was diese Schule _getan_ hat – da trifft ihn die Realität wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

Er muss daran denken, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als der erste Junge ihn in jener Nacht zu Boden gestoßen hatte. Wie er den Sturz quasi in Zeitlupe erlebt hatte, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, sich zusammenzureißen, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, alles irgendwie zu stoppen und ungeschehen zu machen. Aber natürlich hatte es nur eine Sekunde gedauert, bis er auf dem Beton aufgeschlagen war – – es hatte sich langsam angefühlt, aber es war schnell passiert, so schnell. Er hätte nichts dagegen tun können. Er hätte sich niemals davor schützen können. Er war vollkommen hilflos gewesen.

Diese Nacht war jetzt zwei Jahre her. Aber nichts hat sich geändert. Er kann immer noch nichts dagegen tun.

Aber als Kurt losrennt, setzt Blaine ihm nach und ruft seinen Namen, denn er wird nicht zulassen, dass Kurt alleine leidet. Wenn ihm nur bleibt, diese Erniedrigung mit ihm zusammen zu ertragen, dann wird er das tun.

Als er aus dem Saal rennt, hört er Gelächter hinter sich, aber er ignoriert es. In jener Nacht hatten sie auch gelacht. Sie werden nie aufhören zu lachen, ganz gleich, wen sie damit verletzen, und so sehr Blaines es auch hasst, er hat sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt.

Es gibt jetzt Wichtigeres für ihn zu tun.

*** * ***

 

Es ist fast eine Erleichterung, als Karofsky sich auf dem Absatz umdreht, aus dem Saal rennt und Kurt alleine auf der Tanzfläche stehen lässt.

Kurts verletzten, überraschten Blick zu sehen, tut weh. Zeuge zu werden, wie er da alleine mitten auf der Tanzfläche im Scheinwerferlicht steht, das seine Demütigung noch unterstreicht. Es tut sogar sehr weh, aber es ist etwas, dem Blaine abhelfen kann. Dort draußen auf dem Schulflur hatte er nur dagesessen, zugehört und zugesehen, wie Kurt seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Und er hatte sich die ganze Zeit schlichtweg vollkommen hilflos gefühlt. Aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr hilflos.

 _Uns kann keiner was tun_ , denkt er und geht mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn zu. _Oder dem was wir haben._

 _"_ Entschuldigung", sagt er, gerade laut genug, dass Kurt ihn trotz der Musik hören kann, und Kurt dreht sich zu ihm um und die Erleichterung in seinem Blick lässt Blaine die Luft anhalten. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Kurt verzieht den Mund zu einem Lächeln. Einem glücklichen, atemberaubenden Lächeln, das Blaine glücklicher macht als alles andere. "Ja", sagt er und legt seine Finger in Blaines Hand. "Ja, du darfst."

Blaine zieht ihn nah an sich heran, ihrer beider Hände fest um das Zepter geschlossen. Kurts lächerliche Krone verrutscht ein wenig und er kann nicht aufhören, sich nach allen Seiten umzuschauen – froh und wachsam zugleich – aber er lacht ganz unerwartet, als Blaine ihn in einer Drehung herumwirbelt; es ist ein fröhlicher, wundervoller Klang. Als Blaine ihn wieder in seine Arme zieht, schaut Kurt ihm fest in die Augen und dieses Mal sieht er sich nicht wieder nach den anderen um.

 _'Dancing Queen'_ ist jetzt nicht gerade geeignet für einen langsamen Tanz, aber Blaine bleibt nah bei Kurt, auch als sie die formale Tanzhaltung längst aufgegeben haben. Er singt ihn an, macht Grimassen und Kurt belohnt ihn mit einem verliebten, fast verlegenen Lächeln, jedesmal, wenn Blaine ihn für eine Drehung oder einen Dip zu sich herzieht. Als die Luftballons von der Decke fallen, legt Kurt ganz kurz den Arm um Blaines Schulter und flüstert ihm ein "Danke dir" zu, bevor er wieder einen Schritt zurück geht, einen Ballon wegschnippt, seine Krone richtet und immer noch atemlos lacht.

 

*** * ***

 

Als das Lied zu Ende ist, lächelt Kurt immer noch. Er lächelt, als sie für das Foto posieren und er lächelt auch noch, als sie sich an den Tisch am anderen Ende des Saales fallen lassen, die New Directions zu ihnen kommen und ihm auf die Schulter klopfen. Sie versichern ihm alle, wie großartig er ist, dass sie stolz auf ihn sind, und dass ihm diese Krone super steht, ganz die kämferische Diva, die er nunmal ist. Und Blaine lächelt auch, weil Kurt lächelt, und das genügt ihm.

Er lächelt bis zu dem Augenblick, als Puck für die letzte Nummer die Bühne betritt und die Anfagsnoten auf seiner Gitarre zupft. Da gefriert ihm das Lächeln im Gesicht.

Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen. _'Love Hurts'_ ist immer das letzte Lied des Abends. Der ultimative HighSchool-Schmusesong.

Mike und Tina sind die ersten, die vom Tisch aufstehen und den Saal verlassen. Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht vorhaben zu tanzen, aber selbst, wenn er etwas dazu sagen wollte, brächte er jetzt keinen Ton heraus, mit dem Kloß, der ihm im Hals sitzt. Dann stehen Sam und Mercedes auf und dann (seltsam eigentlich) Quinn und Lauren, und Blaine sieht zu, wie Brittany von Arties Schoß aufsteht, sich neben Santana setzt und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legt. Und er betrachtet das Bild, das die beiden abgeben, während er sich Mühe gibt, nicht an bestimmte Dinge zu denken (wie langsame Tänze und letzte Chancen und an diesen Moment, als er mit Tyler zusammen auf dem Parkplatz gestanden hatte, unmittelbar, bevor eine kräftige Hand ihn nach vorn gestoßen hatte), denn wenn er jetzt an all diese Dinge denkt, dann wird er hier zusammenbrechen. Deshalb muss Kurt ihm auf die Schulter tippen, um seine Aufmersamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Als Blaine sich ihm zuwendet, sieht er, dass Kurt mit ausgestreckter Hand vor ihm steht und ihm stockt der Atem. "Ich dachte, zu diesem Lied wollten wir nicht tanzen", sagt er mit rauher, krächzender Stimme.

"Es ist Tradition", sagt Kurt, den Blick mit großen Augen auf Blaine gerichtet und sein lächelndes Gesicht wird plötzlich ernst. " _'Love Hurts'_ ist immer der letzte langsame Tanz des Abends. Und als königliches Oberhaupt dieser Schule ist es meine Pflicht, die Tradition aufrecht zu erhalten, ganz gleich, wie ich persönlich dazu stehe." Er neigt den Kopf zu Seite und schaut Blaine unverwandt an. "Wenn du aber nicht willst, dann könnten wir auch – – "

"Nein, ja", sagt Blaine, ergreift Kurts Hand und es erstaunt ihn, dass Kurt immer noch genügend Kraft hat, ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen – wobei, eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen. "Ich meine, es ist immerhin .... du weißt schon. Der wichtigste Teil dieses ganzen Abschlussball-Erlebnisses."

"Außerdem", sagt Kurt, reicht sein Zepter an Rachel weiter und zieht Blaine zur Tanzfläche, "außerdem schulde ich dir immer noch einen Tanz." Er legt Blaine einen Arm um die Taille und zieht ihn an sich.

Sie halten sich fest an der Hand, berühren sich und Blaine kann seinen Kopf nicht auf Kurts Schulter legen – wegen der nietenbesetzten Schulterklappen und so weiter. Aber Kurt neigt sich ihm weit genug entgegen, dass sich ihre Wangen berühren, und das fühlt sich auch richtig gut an. "Wir hatten doch einen Tanz", murmelt Blaine, schließt die Augen und atmet tief ein in dem Versuch, diesen Augenblick für immer in seiner Erinnerung zu behalten.

"Ich schulde dir einen _zweiten_ Tanz", antwortet Kurt und streichelt mit der Hand über Blaines Rücken. "Den dritten müssen wir uns leider für später aufheben, so leid es mir tut."

"Schon in Ordnung", haucht Blaine leise in Kurts Ohr. "Das ist schließlich nicht der einzige Abend, an dem wir je miteinander tanzen werden. Nächstes Jahr gibt es weitere Gelegenheiten, weißt du. Homecoming, der Winterball ..."

Er kann Kurts Lächeln an seiner Wange spüren. "Lass dich nur ja nicht vorher von einem Bus überfahren."

Wenn der Abschlussball zu Ende ist, werden sie immer noch über den Parkplatz gehen müssen und Blaine weiß, dass ihn das einige Nerven kosten wird. Auch wenn ihnen die New Directions wie der Secret Service folgen werden, wird er angespannt und nervös sein und immer wieder über seine Schulter sehen müssen. Dann werden sie mit Krone und Zepter bei Kurt zuhause ankommen und es wird Fragen geben und Burt wird wütend werden; und wenn Blaine morgen früh nachhause kommt, dann wird auch _sein_ Vater Fragen haben und auf seine eigene stille, sarkastische Art und Weise wütend sein. Und am Montag wird Kurt alleine zurück zur Schule gehen und allen ins Gesicht sehen müssen, die glaubten, das wäre der beste Witz aller Zeiten gewesen. Und wenn er sich nach der Schule mit Blaine im Café treffen wird, dann werden sie jedes Mal zusammen zucken, wenn irgend jemand lacht, denn das Gelächter wird nie ganz aufhören.

Aber jetzt genießen sie erst mal diesen Augenblick.

Blaine lässt Kurts Hand los und legt ihm beide Arme um die Schultern, hält ihn ganz fest; und auch Kurt spannt seine Arme um Blaines Taille an. Kurt macht ein paar tiefe, zittrige Atemzüge und Blaine spürt Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, also macht er sie einfach zu und hält Kurt so fest wie er kann. "Ich hasse dieses Lied", murrt Kurt und Blaine entfährt ein rauhes, zitterndes Lachen.

Falls irgendjemand über sie lacht, dann kann er es nicht hören, und das genügt ihm in diesem Augenblick.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) **und/oder einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
